viacomcbsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy Pickles
Thomas "Tommy" Pickles is one of the main characters from the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up! He is a courageous young boy who is often going on all sorts of imaginary adventures, usually accompanied by his friends, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil. He is always willing to stick up for his friends against bullies like his cousin, Angelica. In All Grown Up! (which takes place approximately ten years after the events of the original series), it is shown that he later starts pursuing a career in film making. Series co-creator said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son. Description Tommy Pickles, leader of our intrepid band of Rugrats, is intelligent, courageous, compassionate and articulate. He also happens to be only one year old, which gives him an endlessly interesting perspective on life. Stu and Didi Pickles do their best to coddle their oldest child. But as Tommy says, "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Under the not so very watchful eyes of the grown-ups, he leads his Rugrat friends on expeditions to unravel the great mysteries of life -- like "Where does the light go when the refrigerator door is closed?" To Tommy Pickles, the world doesn't always make sense, but it makes an incredible amusement park. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo. Tommy Pickles has changed quite a bit since he was a baby. For one thing, he now has a full head of hair! Some things, however, are still the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends, and Tommy is the guy all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with his pals can cause him to do strange things, like steal garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood! Tommy has also developed a budding talent for making films, and is no doubt on his way to becoming a famous director! Just like he was as a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal, and is eager to join in on any adventure. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Summary Tommy’s father is Christian and his mother is Jewish, and the former born head leader of the babies. He is like twins with Angelica and is always ready for an adventure with the courage to spare. Sometimes he leads the babies into trouble (usually as a result of one of Angelica's lies), but he always manages to lead them back out again. He is a loyal friend and always ready for action. Tommy is the best friend of Chuckie Finster, who is the exact opposite of him (except for the fact they are both friendly). He has a younger brother, Dil, who often gets in the way, but Tommy still loves him and is very protective of him. He is the main character in the series and appears in almost every single episode. He also appears to be the smartest of the babies. Appearance In Rugrats, Tommy is a 1-year old baby toddler, but his catchphrase to Chuckie Finster makes him call himself a toddler when he tells Chuckie not to be such a baby. He has a large, bald head with a few hairs on it, and large, round eyes, with a thin neck, round ears, and a bit of a belly on him. Tommy's outfit consists of a powder blue shirt that shows his belly-button, and a white, baggy diaper with yellow straps on it. He usually walks around barefoot and seems to be a bit pigeon-toed, as both of his feet face inwards. In All Grown Up!, Tommy is now about 11 years old. He is of average height, with straight white teeth, and spiky, light purplelishly blue colored hair (since Season 2). Though, his outfit changes often now, his usual attire is a striped shirt, brown pants, red and white hi-top sneakers, along with a greenish-brown backpack. In this series, he is much wiser and doesn't go on many adventures. Most of the time, he is either not focusing on the same problem with the group, and instead of dealing with his own problems, but sometimes he's with the group and helping with their problems. All the time, he'll be with Chuckie and Dil. Personality Tommy is best known for his bravery and adventure-seeking attitude. He is very playful and will do anything to have an adventure. Tommy is also very loving and protective towards his friends, especially his younger brother, Dil Pickles. He is very caring and kind-hearted, and will never let his friends down. Tommy is extremely brave and is very rarely seen afraid of anything, only on a few small occasions. Tommy is also shown to be daring, as proved in the episode Ransom of Cynthia, where he would rather take matters in his own hands instead of surrendering to the enemy. He is also shown to be a natural leader and is looked up to by the other babies, coming up with the most ideas to get his friends and himself out of trouble. However, Tommy does have his faults, he can be a little short-tempered at times, sometimes act stubborn, a little smug if he lets his older cousin Angelica influence him, and can be rather naive at times because he is a baby. Overall, Tommy is brave, adventurous, selfless, and caring. Once Tommy lost his bravery, however, he was able to come back from it and help his friends and lead them once more. Relationships Didi Pickles - Didi is Tommy's mother. She has an overall good relationship with her son. Earlier in the series, we saw multiple affectionate moments. They have a wonderful bond, and when "danger" lurks, he's always worried about his mother (and father). Like in "They Came From the Backyard", when she was wearing soundproof headphones or "alien ears". Like Tommy, she's also a bit short-tempered and volatile. For instance, whenever she gets her sons, who saved the mall from idiotic robbers in "Rat Traps", Dil told her about the R-rated movie they snuck into. She filled with rage and dragged her son's home. Also, in "R.V having fun yet?" When the gang went cross-country to New York, the kids were bored because of the lack of video games, and movies. At the Grand Canyon, Didi was telling Tommy about the wonders of the beauty which is the Grand Canyon, more specifically a rock tower. Tommy said, "You're going to make me stand here, and watch it, aren't ya?" She explains they just want to get close with the preteens. Tommy lashes out and tells her he's sick of getting close, being told what to do and sick of having a mom. Ironically, later in the episode, when they sneak out for a water apparition that appears by mist shooting from geysers, in the middle of the desert. They come back to find the RV, and their moms are gone. When they go through multiple challenges. They walk down a deserted road and stop from exhaustion and dehydration. They slowly start getting depressed, and Tommy says they made it this far and didn't they want to prove they are responsible. The others start telling their moms always have something to eat, or drink, or to provide for their needs. Tommy says it couldn't get much worse, but it starts raining. He falls to the ground and yells "I... want... my... Mommy!", and collapses in a pool of his own tears. The others do the same. Their moms pull up, and they are so excited, and grateful. Didi says how proud she is of him, and look how far he came. He said, "Yeah, no big D!" He shows signs of crying and hugs his mother. Stu Pickles - Stu is Tommy's father. He loves Stu and inherited his inventor gene as seen in The Science Pair. Lou Pickles - Grandpa Lou is Tommy and Dil's grandpa, and is someone who Tommy loves very much. Many of Tommy's adventures come from the stories that Grandpa told Tommy and the other babies. When Grandpa moved out of the Pickles' home in Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts, Tommy was upset because he thought Reptar was the cause of Grandpa's sudden urge to leave and tried to get rid of everything Reptar hoping he would come home. However, after Lou and Lulu got married, Lou stayed in the retirement home with Lulu but still comes to visit Tommy and Dil. In All Grown Up! Lou is much older and when taking a class field trip in the episode The Old and the Restless, Tommy snaps at him because Lou was embarrassing him, was tired of hearing the war stories and wanted him to move faster. In the end though, after Tommy, Sean, and Justin got stuck in the broken heart of the exhibit, it was Lou who came to Tommy and his friends rescue and Tommy said he was glad that Lou had told him all the stories. Dil Pickles - Dil is Tommy's younger brother who he loves to play with and teach how things work to. They had a bit of a bad start after he was born, but after getting lost in the forest Tommy and Dil get along much better. Angelica Pickles - Angelica is Tommy's mean three-year-old cousin who causes Tommy and the other babies to get into trouble with her lies. Tommy, however, looks up to Angelica sometimes and helps her whenever she needs it. Tommy has also been known to care for her and sometimes she cares back. Chuckie Finster - Chuckie is Tommy's best friend, they met when Tommy was only eight days old. Chuckie is the reason Tommy took his first steps and they've been friends ever since. The two friends, however, have had their small arguments but made up in the end as they become friends again. In All Grown Up they ended their friendship for a brief amount of the episode TP+KF because Chuckie thought Tommy had a crush on Kimi. In the end, they became friends again. Kimi Finster - Tommy and Kimi met in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie when Kira brought her along. Kimi is, what Chuckie describes as, "another Tommy" in which Kimi's adventurous personality has her planning adventures and wanting to go on adventures just like Tommy. In the All Grown Up! episode TP+KF Kimi revealed that she had a crush on Tommy after they all found Tommy and Kimi's initials carved in the wall. Tommy and Kimi claimed that they weren't into each other but at the end, it was hinted that they both have a crush on each other. Phil DeVille - Phil, just like Lil is one of Tommy's friends who are always ready to go on an adventure with Tommy Lil DeVille - Lil, just like Phil, is one of Tommy's friends who are always ready to go on an adventure with Tommy. Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Category:Iconic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Animated Characters